<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>namesake by emrys (livingshitpost)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936119">namesake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys'>emrys (livingshitpost)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changing Tenses, Character Study, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>namesake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, kriff." The young trooper hissed through his teeth as he nicked himself with the razor once more. "Not again."</p><p>His brother, Lock, laughed next to him. "Nice going, Cut."</p><p>"Shut up," he murmured in reply.</p><p>Another brother, Blast, glanced at them down the row of sinks. "Y'need some help?" He offered.</p><p>"I'm fine," Cut insisted, clearly irritated. "I can do this on my own."</p><p>"Suit yourself." Blast rinsed his face of the excess shaving cream and ran a hand through his hair. "1222, trim or nah?"</p><p>"Could probably use a trim."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought, too." Blast picked up his clippers and set to work on his own hair. "Keepin' yours long?"</p><p>1222 nodded, pulling his hair up into a tight bun right at the crown of his head. "Ta-da!"</p><p>"Very nice."</p><p>Cut grumbled as he earned his name for the third time that week. "What the hell!"</p><p>"You're not going with the grain," Doubletime tells him.</p><p>"Yes I am, actually."</p><p>"Then quit pressing so hard, laser brain."</p><p>"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna shave your karking head."</p>
<hr/><p>Cut winces as he feels his skin break under the blade of his razor. "Osik," he mutters to himself, hoping Shaeeah and Jek didn't hear. For a moment, though, once he's stopped the bleeding with a tiny dab of bacta, he stares at his reflection in the mirror. It's been a while since he's cut himself shaving, and the familiar stinging pain brings back memories of his brothers' laughter.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose before leaning against the edge of the sink. "Get it together," he tells himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>